Poisonous Flame
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Episode 51 twist!what if when Cana told Lucy of her fateful encounter, she also told Natsu of her own? Only the unsuspecting salamander never figured it would involve a certain snake user, especially one who winds up trying to kill her shortly after meeting one another, Will Natsu wind up with her destined mate after all?FEM!Natsu!


_**Plot bunny!x3**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

_**Chapter One:Fateful Encounter**_

"Natsuuu..."Happy said as the blue cat was peeking out of the window of the train they were currently seated on, waiting for acertain blonde to appear so they could all go on a mission together

"I don't think she's coming"Happy finished dejectedly, his eyes looking downcast as he hopped back down onto his friends lap notcing Natsu was looking a little green in the face despite th etrian still being the station and heaved a sigh

"Is your motion sickness acting up again?"Happy asked and Natsu quickly shook her head

"N-no, of course not!"But Happy wasn't fooled, he just knew Natsu too well and could tell when the pink-haired girl was lying, they both let out a sigh glancing back out the window"Seriously though, where is Lucy?"Natsu asked in a bored tone trying to distract herself from the fact she was currently on transportation

"By the way, Natsu..."Happy said looking at the dragon slayer curiously"What were you and Cana talking about back at the guild before we left?"

Natsu blinked.

"Oooh, that!PffT, nothin' she was just trying to mess with me I think!"Natsu declared folding her arms against her chest thinking back to her little 'chat' with the card mage brunnette she had just before they left for their mission

_"Hey,Cana-chan have you seen Lucy?"Natsu calle dout rmeembering when she saw the two seated at the sme table earlier and figuring Cana may know where to find the blonde_

_Cana smiled as she continued laying down her cards on the table as usual"No, not since earlier today when I told her of her 'fateful encounter' she was supposed ot have"cana explained seeing the fire mage blink in repsonse showing she didn't understand the xplanation given._

_Cana's smile seemed to turn slightly devious getting a small little idea in her head_

_"You know Natsu, I could tell your fortune as well is you'd like?"The brunnette offered_

_"Nah, that's okay!I was just wondering if you've seen Lucy is all~!"the pinkette called over her shoulderbeginning to walk away, unaware that Cana had already began placing cards down for her_

_Cana smiled seeing the results making a slight sound of disbelief at what she found out"Huh, interesting..."_

_"what?You know where Lucy is?"Natsu asked now peering over her shoulder_

_"No, but according to this it seems you're destined to have a fateful encounter as well..one that could very well lead to potential love in your future even"_

_Natsu's eyes widened a bit'Love? Hold on... is she talking about the mating season coming up?'_

"Oi, is this seat taken?"A voice spoke up behind her, one that made her ears twitch a bit whipping her head around to see not Lucy, but someone she didn't recognize"Hm, who're you?"Natsu asked curiosly receiving a sigh from the person as they rolled their eyes

"Just answer the question, I'm not really into Transportation like this and the longer i stand the more likely I am to to start getting sick on you"He said bluntly, nastu paled a bit at the idea but could sympahize

"Nah, but i am waiting for someone"she said just before the person sat down across from her leaning his head back against the seat"Fine then, I'll move when she gets on the train"He said flatly

Natsu looked at the stranger for a moment, there was something about him..she just couldn't seem to put her finger on, his scent seemed...almost addicting to her truthfully"He, do I know you from somewhere?"She wondered aloud

He opened his eyes fixing her with a questioning stare seeming to study her for a few moments before deciding to give a response"No, unless you're part of the magic council I guess"He said with a shrug

At this Natsu's face seemed to sour"Oh, is that where you're from?"she asked with a bitter undertone that he seemed to find amuseing giving a sarcastic laugh"Like hell, I can't stand those idiots"He said

Natsu smiled at this, she felt herself quickly warming up to this guy despite only having just recently met

"So, you get motion sickness too, huh?"She blurted out without thinking

He gave a sharp glare at the still grinning Natsu"Tch, well it isn't as bad as some other cases, but i've learned not to take my chances as far as transportation goes"He explained

"whoa, Nastu he's just like you, he even doesn't get along with the council like you do"Happy chimed

"What the hell is that thing?A cat?"He said questioningly

"Aye!I'm Happy!"

The stranger sweatdropped for a moment"Of course you are..."He said in a low voice

The starnger suddenly stood up, giving a slight yawn as he preceeded to walk out of the small section Nastu had been seated in"Hey, where ya going?"Natsu asked

"I'll find somewhere else ot sit, you're waiting for your friend right?"He responded

"well yeah, but-

"It's fine, she'll probably be here any minute"He said turning to take his leave when a hand shot out grabbing him by the wrist"Wait, at least tell me your name whoever you are?"Natsu saidnot bothering to question how this person knew she was waiting for another girl at the time...

"Cobra"He said before pulling away once more"Maybe I'll see you around"He called over his shoulder just as Lucy came up in front of them with a smile on her face, Natsu instantly returned it happy to see her friend had indeed arrived just as Cobra said

_**Just for the record this is technically a prologue really, so if it seems a little on the short side that's why, that is all thank you for reading~!:3**_


End file.
